


never coming home (the fallen fifty and the ones they left behind)

by im_a_clown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT OPEN, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm embarrassed about this fic now so, I'm procrastinating my homework, and I just read a fic about Parvati Patil, and idk, can of worms, honestly, please don't read, the fallen fifty are important ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_clown/pseuds/im_a_clown
Summary: EDIT! from like a few months later: please don't read this it's so cringey im begging youNot everyone had lost someone in the battle.Everyone had lost someone in the war.Every single living breathing walking talking crying screaming person in those halls had lost someone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	never coming home (the fallen fifty and the ones they left behind)

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i wrote instead of doing my homework
> 
> it's pretty disjointed but i tried!!
> 
> this is the first time i'm publishing anything anywhere ever, so please be nice!
> 
> //edit from like a few months later: please don't read this it's so cringey im begging you

They were young  
  
(so young)  
  
They were dead  
  
(so dead)  
  
The fifty bodies lay in rows on the floor.  
  
They were barely visible, really. The bodies belonged to people just a little while ago, and those people's hearts had belonged to many.  
  
One didn't have to sharpen and focus their hearing to hear the wails of mourning, of pain.  
  
Living bodies, not whole, but living- lay stood sat kneeled- on top of beside around the now-cold bodies of the dead.  
  
The living weren't whole.  
  
Not everyone had lost someone in the battle.  
  
Everyone had lost someone in the war.  
  
Every single living breathing walking talking crying screaming person in those halls had lost someone.  
  
Dennis Creevey lost a brother.  
  
Parvati Patil lost a best friend.  
  
Molly Weasley lost a son.  
  
Draco Malfoy lost a companion.  
  
In these very walls, in this very hall, Tom Riddle lost himself.  
  
But then again, that would mean that Tom ever had a clue of who he was- and he didn't.  
  
Tom never learnt to love.  
  
-anyone but himself  
  
Tom never learnt to lose.  
  
-anyone but himself  
  
Those fifty bodies grew colder, further away from the world they had once walked.  
  
Soon, they would rest under cold hard firm dirt.  
  
But, for now, they rested on the floor of the Great Hall, under the ceiling of constellations, in the arms of those they loved when they were alive, the arms of those who loved them back.  
  
They'd forever rest in the hearts of those who knew them.  
  
They'd rest in the memories of those who remembered.  
  
They'd rest in the pictures, the footprints, the messy notes, the diary entries.  
  
They would rest.  
  
(In peace? Maybe.)  
  
The people they left behind wouldn't be as lucky.  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up at 5 am, on the dot, every morning.  
  
Seamus Finnegan grew his hair long to hide the closed-over slashes running through his jaw.  
  
Cho Chang never took off her watch from her right wrist.

Hannah Abbott always wore her worn silver locket.  
  
Tiny little habits, the smallest fragments of what made them the people they were.  
  
They would relax, yes.  
  
But they would never rest.  
  
Never completely.  
  
As long as they lived, as long as they loved, as long as they remembered-  
  
They would never rest.

**Author's Note:**

> if you kudos or comment i will love you forever


End file.
